Little Does He Know
by 9opera
Summary: Finn breaks up with Rachel and asks out Santana. At first she says no, but than after some convincing she agrees to go out with him. Little does he know that she's not really interested at all, and is having a fling with Brittany. The problem is, Finn really is head over heels for Santana. Will Finn find out? If so, what crazy thing will he do out of anger? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"We're over!" Finn cried, storming down the hallway furiously.

"WAIT! The hook up didn't mean anything I swear! I'm over Jesse!" Rachel said convincingly, but Finn kept walking. He didn't breakup with her just because she cheated, also he had feelings for Santana. The way she flipped her hair and batted her long eyelashes to her beautiful brown eyes, snapping at someone with attitude. He decided to take a risk and ask Santana out the next day. _She's not dating anyone, so how could she say no?_ Finn thought.

* * *

Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway sobbing, hating herself for what she did.

"Hey, Berry...oh, are you okay?" Santana said, walking up to her.

"No! Finn just broke up with me! I can't believe I cheated." Rachel sobbed.

"Sorry, but it's your own fault for cheating." Santana stated, patting her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

"Okay, glee club dismissed!" Mr Schue announced as everyone got up and started to leave.

"Wait, Santana!" Finn yelled, running up to her.

"What?" Santana asked and turned around with an impatient look on her face.

"I...I was just wondering if you'd wanna go out sometime?"

"Haha, good one." Santana said.

"I wasn't kidding, please?" Finn begged.

"Um let me think about that? No. I don't want to be your Berry rebound." Santana snapped and walked away.

"But you wouldn't be!" Finn shouted back, sighing. He would have to do a big jester to get Santana. _What should I do?_ He thought.

Then it hit him! He jumped up in the air like an idiot and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day in glee club Mr Schue announced: "Finn said he'd like to sing something for us, so take it away Finn!"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. So I'm going to be singing a song for a certain someone." Finn said and winked at Santana who rolled her eyes but half smiled a bit.

He nodded to the piano player who started playing the intro. He took a deep breath and sang staring and Santana with a longing face (the lyrics he sing are in bold)~

**I've seen her face, I've heard her name**

**I've lost my place and she's to blame**

**And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes**

**And she's not looking back, it's not a big surprise**

**I've heard music, I've heard noise**

**I wish that she could hear her voice**

**The way that I do when I go to sleep at night**

**And dream my life away but she's gone when I awake**

**Sani, Sani...**

**Why can't you see**

**What you're doing to me?**

**The way her hair falls from her eyes**

**Makes me wonder if she'll**

**Ever see through my disguise**

**And I'm under her spell**

**Everything is falling**

**And I don't know where to land**

**Everyone knows who she is**

**But she don't know who I am**

**Sani, Sani...**

**Why can't you see**

**What you're doing to me?**

**I see you singing on that stage**

**You look just like an angel**

**And all I do is pray**

**That maybe, someday you'll hear my song**

**And understand that all along**

**There's something more that I'm trying to say**

**When I say**

**Sani, Sani...**

**Why can't you see**

**What you're doing to me?**

**What you're doing to me...**

When he finished, he noticed his eyes were glassy, so he blinked quickly before anyone noticed. Everyone clapped slowly looking at Santana, except for Rachel who got up and left. Finn smiled at Santana, who was looking down awkwardly. Finn's smile faded and he sat down.

* * *

When glee club finished, Finn rushed up to Santana.

"So...did you like it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah...I don't like love songs much." Santana said looking away.

"But-but girls love them!" Finn thought aloud.

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" Santana challenged him, glaring at him.

"What? No!"

"Well that's what it sounded like. Sorry, you won't be getting much of this any time soon." Santana snapped and caught up to Mercedes and Tina.

Finn sighed and face palmed himself before leaving disappointedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can you believe it? He asks me out, I say no. He sings me a song, and then says I'm not a girl!" Santana rants to Mercedes and Tina.

"Just wondering…but why are you talking about this kind of stuff to us?" Mercedes said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I thought you usually talked about this kind of thing to Quinn and Brittany." Tina added.

"Well, A. Quinn is Finn's ex and Brittany?…well-um. I don't think she'd understand. Why do you guys care? Aren't you guys my friends?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…sorry." Mercedes and Tina almost recited in unison.

"Good." Santana mumbled, something else obviously on her mind.

"Well, if you want my advice, I think you should go for it. I mean, it seems like he really likes you. Just go on a date and see if maybe you like him, too." Mercedes suggested.

"And, you can earn a lot of popularity because he's the quarterback, and pretty popular too." Tina added.

Santana thought about it, and then shrugged. Why not? I'll get even more popular. She thought. "You know what? You guys are right….but just one date!" Santana announced. Mercedes and Tina smiled and nodded, quite satisfied with themselves.

* * *

The next day, Santana was the one to go up to Finn. "So I was thinking about your offer…you know, to go on a date." Santana said. "Wait, so you'll go out with me?" Finn asked sheepishly. "One date." Santana proclaimed.

"Cool! Tomorrow night at Chopstix?" Finn asked.

"Kay."

And before Finn could say goodbye, she was gone. He did a weird happy dance shut his locker, heading to class.

"Dude, what was that about?" Puck asked from behind him.

Finn turned around- "Oh, hey Puck. Santana and I are going on a date!"

"For real? Nice, I guess. I gotta go, my pool cleaning business is really taking off. I have a client I have to go to right now. Later" Puck said and took off. He took off so fast he ran straight into Quinn. "Watch where your going, Puck!" Quinn demanded. "What? Oh sorry." Puck muttered. "What's with your weird facial expression?" Quinn asked. "Finn just told me he's going on a date…weird huh? Never thought this day would come." Puck rambled, and walked away before Quinn could respond. Quinn frowned. First Rachel, now one of her good friends? Santana of all people…Quinn thought.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, want to watch a movie with Britt and I tonight?" Santana asked her after glee club.

"No, sorry, I'm busy dating my friend's ex-boyfriends." Quinn snarled.

"Oh, who's?" Brittany asked.

"We're not dating, we're just going on a date tomorrow." Santana said with her chin up.

"Your dating someone?" Brittany murmured, sniffling and walking away.

"What was that about? Anyway, that's what you call 'dating' Santana. And really? Of all people Finn? God, you really are a jerk." Quinn grumbled.

Santana gasped, and shouted "Your the jerk! For your information, he literally begged me to go out with him. He broke up with you cause your a dirty little liar." Quinn shoved Santana, then Santana shoved Quinn back. And before they knew it they were on the floor having a cat fight in the middle of the glee club classroom.

"Girls, break it up! What's going on here!" Mr. Schue yelled and pushed them apart.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Santana whispered and stormed off. She was gonna go on that date with Finn and rub it in Quinn's annoying little face, Santana thought deviously.

* * *

The next night, Finn and Santana sat in Chopstix, talking and laughing and actually having a good time. After about 2 hours of that, they got in Finn's car and he drove her home. When they said goodbye, Finn tried to kiss Santana but Santana put a finger to his lips, smirking and left. Finn smiled to himself, thinking she was playing hard to get. But he was determined to win her completely and get that kiss.

He was happy with that date, surprised on how they got along so well. He drove home with satisfaction flying around his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this!" Brittany whimpered, getting teary and pushing Santana away.

"Why? I love you." Santana murmured and tried to kiss Brittany but she pushed her away yet again.

"No, you don't. Your dating Finn now." Brittany stated sadly.

"I do love you. I know I'm dating him, but remember what I said, how if your kissing another gender it doesn't count as cheating."

"Artie said you were manipulating me when you told me that." Brittany remarked.

"Yeah, well maybe Artie was manipulating you when he told you that!" Santana snapped, getting quite aggravated.

"I'm so confused!" Brittany cried.

"Don't be. Come on Britt, we did this when you were with Artie and I was with Karofsky, why are you hesitating now?"

"Because it would hurt Finn if he knew about us and I don't like to hurt people…and you being with someone else hurts me too." Brittany said looking away with teary eyes.

"Don't be stupid, just-"

Brittany started to cry. "I can't take it anymore! You were the only one who hadn't called me that, Santana. Even Lord Tubbington did!" Brittany ranted, running out of Santana's room.

"Wait, Britt I'm sorry!" Santana shouted, but Brittany was gone. She sighed, wishing she had the courage to ruin her reputation and come out, but she couldn't do it…not even for Brittany.

* * *

"Hey, so how are you and Finn?" Mercedes asked, catching up to Santana in the hallway.

"Just great." Santana muttered sarcastically.

"Well someone's in a bad mood…what happened with you two?"

"It's not him I'm mad about…" Santana mumbled, thinking about Brittany.

"Then what is it?"

"Just forget it. But Finn and I are pretty good, I had fun with him at Chopstix the other night." Santana said.

"That's great! Anyway, since you, Tina, Finn and I were assigned to do a number for Katy Perry week, I was thinking the four of us could go to my new beach house to work on it. Then after, you and Finn can, you know, hang out and have a date there. You two could have the basement to yourselves while Tina and I would watch Pretty Little Liars upstairs. Oh, and no need to thank me." Mercedes announced.

"Um yeah, okay, we'll be there." Santana stated, obviously distracted.

"Are you sure your alright?" Mercedes questioned suspiciously.

"I'm fine, get off my ass!" Santana snapped as the bell rang, and stormed off.

_Well then..._ Mercedes thought to herself, shrugging and walked to class.

* * *

"Since the theme this week in glee club is to sing a song about being there for someone, I think we should do the song Not Alone by Darren Criss. What do you think?" Finn said to Tina, Mercedes and Tina, who were all sitting in the kitchen of Mercedes' beach house.

"Oh my god, I love that song. Darren looks so much like Blaine it's creepy…well, besides the hair." Tina exclaimed.

"I know right? Lord, I thought I was the only one who thought that." Mercedes stated.

"What do you think?" Finn asked Santana and put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Whatever." Santana muttered.

"What the hell is bothering you hun, you were like this yesterday too." Mercedes snapped, getting annoyed with Santana's attitude.

"Nothing is bothering me! Why is everyone getting on my ass?" Santana shouted and stormed off into the living room.

"Wait, Santana!" Finn yelled, getting up to follow her.

"Just drop it, I think she needs some time to cool off. Maybe she'll be better when you guys have a date in the basement later today. But for now, we should start rehearsing and when she's ready, she can come and join us." Tina replied.

"Amen." Mercedes mumbled and laughed. Finn sighed, feeling bad for Santana. He wished there was something he could do to cheer her up. _I'll kiss her on our date…that's what I'll do._ Finn thought to himself.

* * *

Mercedes, Tina and Finn had just finished learning all the lyrics and were now practicing choreography.

"No Finn, you need to be more graceful when you do the step-turn move." Mercedes ordered, because Finn kept tripping over his own feet. Santana walked in, looking a little less frustrated.

"Are you okay now?" Finn asked with sympathy, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled her hand away, nodding.

"Fine…can I just learn the choreography now? I know this song backwards and forwards."

"Sure, so it goes like this…" Tina said and started teaching her the choreography.

They practiced and practiced and after an hour or two they had the song and choreography down perfectly.

* * *

Finn and Santana sat on a sofa in Mercedes' beach house basement watching a movie. Santana sighed, still quite angry. The reason Santana was so angry was because she lost Brittany. The one and only thing that she felt like was real in her life. When she was Brittany, she felt like she could be her true self. _Why do I have to care so much about my stupid popularity?_ Santana thought. She wished she could be with Brittany, she really did, but it would ruin her popularity at school and she does 'not' want to be treated how Kurt was back in the day.

After a few minutes, Finn turned to her. "You know you can talk to me about anything, and I'll listen. I really wish I knew what was bothering you." Finn said comfortingly, scooting closer to her. "I really like you, and after our first date…I really felt a connection between us." Finn reached in to kiss her, and Santana kissed back, hard. Eventually Santana was on top of Finn, their lips still locked. Right as they were really getting into it, Santana got off of him and stood up. This wasn't her, and she was sick of kissing people that she didn't even like. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't even know how she's hooked up with so many boys at McKinley. _What am I doing? I'm lesbian._ Santana thought. "I have to go." Santana whispered, and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Tina asked, her and Mercedes sitting in the living room eating fondue, watching Pretty Little Liars.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago." Santana announced, running out the door.

"What is with her?" Tina questioned aloud.

"I have no idea…but mama-cedes wants to know. And we're going to find out." Mercedes proclaimed.

"Okay…oh my god, Mona is A!" Tina cried, pointing at the TV.

"Hell to the no! This was not what I expected!" Mercedes exclaimed. Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Finn.

"How was the date?" Tina and Mercedes mumbled to Finn in unison, distracted by what they had just discovered.

"It was going great...we were kissing and then she just got up and said she had to go. I have no idea what I did!" Finn rambled, very confused and irritated.

"You should go follow Santana, she just flew out the door and I hear her car starting now." Mercedes suggested.

"Good idea! I'm gonna do that right now." Finn declared, as he ran out the door and into his car to follow her. He was determined to figure out why Santana was acting so cross and why she had to go.


End file.
